The Flames of Riverdale
by NorthernWriter
Summary: The week of November 5th was like no other in Riverdale. They believed in the British tradition of bonfire night even though no other town did. It was made a celebration that was more than just a fire in the car park of Pop's Choc Shop.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

The week of November 5th was like no other in Riverdale. They believed in the British tradition of bonfire night even though no other town did. It was made a celebration that was more than just a fire in the car park of Pop's Choc Shop.

The week started like any other when a event was happening, with a school committee meeting before class at Riverdale high. Every member of the school loved this unofficial holiday, much like any other event Betty Cooper but this event saw a very sour Cheryl blossom taking second command. Something she wasn't used it.

As the leader, Betty took control over the crowded classroom. "Ok guys, settle down. I hate to stop your Monday morning catch ups but you are all here because you either want to help with the bonfire or you just want the extra credit. If it is the latter then please leave, you have already signed in now just sign out as you leave" she didn't want to seem rude but there was no way that she could get the ball moving if the unnecessary people in attendance stayed. "whoah, ladies and gentlemen give it up for brutal Betty Cooper" Cheryl teased. "Very funny Cheryl, now if you don't have any other comments to make we will start the meeting. As you guys are aware bonfire night is only a fews days away, now normally we have everything organised by now but with what happened over the summer there has been a bit of a delay". As Betty was saying these words she couldn't help but look at Cheryl and to her disbelieve she saw something in Cheryl, she saw sorrow.

"Yeah, yeah Betty. We all know that my brother was killed by my father who when caught decided to take his own life". Cheryl was on defence, could you blame her. The Blossom name was one that stood for power and success. Was meaning in the past. Now it stood for shame, guilt and misery, not matter how hard they tried to hide it. The Family had decreased 50% and the effect it had on Cheryl was obvious to anyone who laid eyes upon the red haired beauty. Betty knew that she had to get things moving and fast, otherwise there wouldn't be a bonfire to go to. She needed to started handing out responsibilities, but who could do what.

"So, as I was saying we really need to get on with the planning. Archie, Jughead. I want you guys to design the flyers and then hand them out to everyone in Riverdale. The mayor, the Sheriff, Pop Tate himself. I mean it, everyone". "Yes Ma'am" both Jughead and Archie said in unison. "Do you have to sign off on these flyers or are you giving us the creative freedom that two teenage boys should have?" Jughead jokingly but with all seriousness said. That boy was full of sarcasm and retro movie quotes but it was those traits that made Betty Cooper fall in love with him. "Jughead, you have full creative freedom when it comes to the flyers". Both the boys looked at each other with the biggest smile of the their faces and mumbling something under their breathes. Betty couldn't hear a word they said but she was already doubting her decision to give the boys freedom. Its not like they have let her down in the past, in fact they never failed her. However, there is always a first time for everything.

"Josie, Val, Melody. I think the whole town would love it if the Pussycats where to perform at the bonfire". Betty knew that she didn't have to ask, the Pussycats would already assume that they were performing as they had sang at the bonfire every year. "Of course Betty, the Pussycats would be honoured to perform" Josie replied, she was 9 times out of 10 the one that did the talking.

"Veronica, you will be in charge of decorating the Choc shop. Just like the boys, I give you creative freedom. You will have to run the huge ideas by Pop. He will let you do just about anything but I'd still like you to talk to him about any changes. It is his business after all". She looked at Veronica and could tell she already has several ideas. She just hoped that she didn't go over the top.

"It would be my pleasure Betty, I know you're properly concerned that I will turn Pops' into a mini MET ball but you have my word that I will keep more Riverdale less New York". "Thats great V. Now, Cheryl what is it that you would like to do? I know that no matter what I suggest you will say you don't want to do it". "I actually wanted decorate the tired out choc shop but I should have known that you would give that to your new BFF even if she has only been here five minutes". Betty knew that including the red haired ice queen would be a task in itself.

"Cheryl I am going to be completely honest with you when I say that I didn't think you would care about the bonfire. You haven't cared in the past, so whats with the sudden need to be involved this year" and with that Cheryl stormed out without saying a word.

After an hour before school and one free period everyone knew what was required of them, everyone but Cheryl. The only added job was that Betty wanted Archie to perform at the bonfire before the pussycats but Josie wasn't have any of it. In the end Archie managed to persuade Josie to let him join them in their second song.

Betty was working on the Blue and Gold during her lunch break. Since Jason's death no story was good enough. The whole town was reading the blue and gold during the summer and early fall but now they were back to having a few people at school read their paper. She was so focused her work that she practically jumped out of her seat when she heard the door close, especially because she didn't hear it open in the first place. The culprit of the fright was none other than Veronica Lodge.

"Permission to speak freely" Betty Nodded "I understand that you and Cheryl don't see eye to eye but you were a bit harsh on her earlier this morning". Veronica said, she wanted everyone to get along, sing Kumbaya but that wasn't how Riverdale worked.

"I just don't don't get why she is so determined to take over the bonfire, its not like she took this much interest in previous years" Betty confessed to Veronica. Cheryl's behaviour has confused Betty and that was a rarity. Angered, embarrassed, upset, disgusted but never confused.

"Maybe, this is a new side of Cheryl. Ever since the attempt to be with Jason at sweet water river she has been acting different" Veronica was trying to justify Cheryl's behaviour or at least trying to convince herself and anyone that would listen that Cheryl could have changed. Its not that hard to believe, heck Veronica was the Cheryl of New York. If she could change surely Cheryl could too.

Everyone seemed to be on board with the idea of a new Cheryl Blossom. Less ice more fire. Everyone except from Betty Cooper. You can't Blame the girl though, Cheryl wasn't exactly warm and welcoming when it came to the youngest Cooper.

"Veronica, you don't understand. Since you came to town Cheryl has been nicer then ever, even on her nastiest days" Betty was trying to explain but was interrupting by her friend. "If this past year was Cheryl at her best then I would dread to think of her at her worse". "Anyways, as I was saying. I want to believe that Cheryl has changed, turned over a new leaf, shed her old skin. But thats not how it works Veronica. Nothing is ever as simple as it seems, especially not in this town. Something else is going on with the last remaining Blossom Spawn and I will find out what it is". "Last remaining Blossom spawn. I think you may have been reading too much of the Veronica Lodge handbook, maybe you should put it back on the shelf and go back to Betty Cooper 101".

Maybe Betty has been acting a little bit like her BFF but she is starting to learn the hard way that being nice doesn't always get you what you want. She really wanted to sit down with Cheryl and ask her exactly what is going on but Betty knows better to ask Cheryl a straight question, she knows that her response will be full on insults and sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Cheryl left school early and returned to her new residence, Thistle House. Nobody new the truth about what happened at Thorne hill, nobody except her and her mother. Cheryl just wanted a fresh start. She thought that after Betty, Veronica, Jughead and Archie saved her life at sweet water river that they would understand her better, she wasn't the stone cold person everyone thought she was. She knew that it was stupid for her to think that they could forget the past and embrace the future. Cheryl knew that Veronica was the most understanding out of them all of them and if she could get her on board then Veronica could persuade Betty to be on board. All Cheryl had to do was show her sensitive side and that was something that she was brought up not to do.

The Bonfire was all Cheryl could think about recently, it kept her up at night. The fifth of November was one of her and Jason's favourite days of the year. There was something about the amber flames that put both the Blossom children at ease. Their parents never attended the bonfire, so it was one of the only nights of the year that they felt free from the pain they both suffered behind the doors of Thorne hill.

"Cheryl, Come here". Penelope Blossom summoned her daughter. Cheryl raced through the halls "I was only in the other room. No need for you to raise your voice". "Cheryl, do not speak to me like I am one of your slaves at school. I just wanted to tell you that you are not to attend that stupid bonfire at that ridiculous chocolate shop". Every word of the sentence angered Cheryl. "Mother, you are not going to control me anymore. Things are going to change, especially if you don't want me telling Sheriff Keller the about what happened to daddy. I am going to the bonfire, you will not stop me and you most definitely will not attend. This is event is a reminder of some of my favourite times with JJ and you will not ruin that with your rotten soul".

The response struck fear into the soul of Penelope Blossom. Every since her daughter burned down Thorne Hill Mrs Blossom was full of concern, she knew that her daughter had a little fire in her. Clifford saw it in her and now Penelope was seeing it too. Penelope was starting to realise that what goes around comes around. The remaining Blossom Family was on the bumpy road to purification. Each bump hitting like a hurricane.

Before either of the Blossoms could respond they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Happy to end their conversation Cheryl decided to answer it and has she left the room her mother decided to take a bath to try and calm her down. Cheryl left her mother as quickly as she possibly could. She was in no mood to talk to anyone but the person on the other side of the door intrigued Cheryl. It was Veronica Lodge.

"Veronica, what are you doing here. I hate to sound so blunt but your one of the last people I want to see" Cheryl confessed. "Let's be honest you love to sound blunt. Even though you didn't ask why I trekked over here, to the little cottage you now call home since the blaze". "Thistle House" Cheryl said. "Excuse me?" Veronica was confused. "The cottage is called Thistle House". Veronica never understood why the Blossoms named their houses. Its not like its because they meant a lot to them, Cheryl did burn down the last one.

"Anyways back to the subject, i'm here because I wanted to know that you were ok. I may not know the reason why you are so determined to be involved in this bonfire night. From what Betty has told me you haven't cared in the past" Veronica said trying to get Cheryl to open up a bit. "Don't. Just don't Veronica. Nor you nor Betty Cooper have any idea how much I care about bonfire night". Veronica Interrupted "Your right I don't, but am I happy to listen if you willing to talk to me". "Why should I, you don't care. You just want to gain info and go back to Betty with Gossip. I know you guys saved me at sweet water river which I am grateful for it doesn't make us friends". "Fine, close yourself off, shut everyone out but I will get you to talk whether it it to me, to Archie or even Betty". "None of those people care Veronica, especially not Betty". This conversation was going nowhere really fast.

"You see Cheryl that's were I disagree with you. I think Betty cares the most out of anyone. She just doesn't what to show it. Now I did come over to check on you but I also came to ask you a question". Veronica confessed and like the click of fingers she had Cheryl's complete focus. "And what question might that be?" "I may not know why you care so deeply about the bonfire but I know for some reason you want to decorate Pop's. So I wanted to know if you would like to help me decorate the Choc shop. I haven't attended a Riverdale bonfire night before and could really use an insider's perspective".

And with that Cheryl was the face of complete happiness. "I would actually love to Veronica but what would you tell Betty? Her action clearly show that she doesn't want me to work on the bonfire" "actually it was betty's idea. She suggested it when I saw her after you left early. I hope to see you at school tomorrow, after all we are a team now". The word team didn't sit well with Cheryl. Yes, she was a part of the River Vixens but that was different she is their captain. In this scenario she is Veronica Lodge's equal. "I will be there tomorrow you have my word. Contrary to what you might think I hate to be rude but mother will be out of the bath soon and she would hate for you to see her without her dressings on". Veronica understood, if the shoe were on the other foot she wouldn't want a stranger to see her so vulnerable. "Of course Cheryl, have a nice night" and with that Veronica has accomplished her goal of the evening but now she had to tell Betty about her team mate.

The night in Riverdale was gloomy. The streets were quiet, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The street lights guided the way as Veronica Lodge made her way to the Pembrooke, she was in a world of her own. That was until she heard footsteps approaching her, her inner paranoia was starting to come to light. She was prepared to start running but then the owner the the heavy feet revealed themselves.

"Jesus Kevin, you scared the life out of me. Why were you running. Who sneaks up on someone when it's dark out". You could hear the panic in Veronica voice. "V Calm down, first of all I wasn't running, pinky promise. Second of all what are you doing out this late and by yourself?" Kevin had a good point, it was getting late and daylight was far behind them. Veronica could have just called a cab. "My bad, it sounded like you were running and the reason why I am out of the street at this time of night is that I have just left Cheryl's not too long ago and I felt like taking my time getting home". She knew as soon a she opened her mouth that she shouldn't have said it.

"You were at Thorne Hill, I thought that place burnt to the ground". Kevin was confused. "Your not wrong, it did burn to the ground. Her and her mom are living at Thistle House. It's a little cottage not too far from Thorne Hill, quite cute really, just a little outdated" "so what are you now, BFF's? What made you go over the Cheryl's in the first place. Actually forget that, thats not important. How come you don't want to go home?". Veronica really didn't want to talk about it. But with Kevin she knew that she had no choice. Unlike how she was with Cheryl Kevin wouldn't give up. "I just don't want to go home Kev. My mom only wants to talk about my dad. If I want him to come home, If I would forgive him for his sins etc etc etc". The truth is Veronica didn't know how she felt about her dad. He had done terrible things. Unforgettable things. But at the end of the day he was her father and surely that had to count for something.

Kevin did the gentleman thing and walked Veronica to doors the Pembrooke and even offered to walk her to the door but Veronica insisted that she could manage the elevator by herself. "Before I go Kevin, why weren't you at school today?". It was unusual for Kevin, he only ever took days off for emergencies or sickness.

"Me and my dad went away for the weekend and it ran a little longer than expected. Ever since me and Joaquin broke up, well ever since he hopped on a bus and skipped town, my dad has been trying to make sure I'm ok or as he puts it mend my broken heart and before you say anything yes those were his exact words. The only problem is that he is smothering me. However, this weekend really helped". Kevin really was starting to really move on from Joaquin.

Veronica was truly happy for her friend. He really was heartbroken why Joaquin left, he was his first proper boyfriend. "Well Kevin, it is good to hear that as your dad would say your heart is on the mend. I take it your going to be a school tomorrow. I'm sure that Betty would like to catch you up on bonfire night". "Oh crap, I completely forgot about that she is going to kill me. Oh well, I guess I will be doing what I do every year" "And what might that be?" "I get to sit back and relax. I am the secret weapon. If anyone struggles with their project I help them out and then save the day". "So nine times out of ten you don't actually have to do anything". " Thats right, although one of my hidden jobs is to calm Betty down whenever she gets stressed, I let her rant it out but I suppose you will be doing that this year since you are her BFF" "Actually Kevin that's were you are wrong my friend. I am in charge of decorating Pop's, I'm actually looking forward to the challenge".

By the time the two friends have finished talking they notice that they have been sitting in the reception of the Pembrooke for an hour. "I have loved catching up with you V but I really should be getting home. My dad will be sending out a search party which is way easier that it should be seen as though he is the Sheriff". "There's no need to explain yourself Kevin. Do you want me to call you a cab?" "Actually I think it might steal your idea and walk home, clear my head". "Trust me Kev, it works wonders. Message me when you get in so that I know your home safe". "I will, goodnight Miss Lodge" "goodnight Mr Keller". And with that Kevin was out the doors and on his way home.


End file.
